My worst nightmare
by Thomas Holmes II
Summary: He had hoped it would never happen again to the girl he loved. It had always been his worst nightmare


My worst fear:

A/N: What happened to Sally in comic# 230 was shocking, yet touching. She sacrificed herself to save everyone on Mobius. She has fully redeemed herself for what she did to Sonic some time ago. This quick peek ahead in my stories tells you what Sonic was thinking when he saw what had happened. Hopefully, this won't give too much away.

Also I own nothing except this story

* * *

><p>Sonic's POV:<p>

I stood over Robotnik, my lightsabre at his throat, full of triumph. Once again, we had beaten him; we had foiled his plan to roboticize everyone. He had tried to warp reality but it didn't last long thankfully. What's more, both Metal Sonic and Silver Sonic had short-circuited by the back-firing Roboticizer. He had tried to take both Mobius and Coruscant but no doubt, Sally had prevented that from happening. I knew she would. I was just wandering where Thomas was when he climbed out of the wreckage.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied, "Just lost my glasses." He began to feel around for them. I turned back to Robotnik.

"You lose again, Buttnik," I said, "You should have known you could never defeat me. I fight for the benefit of others while you fight only for yourself. All I have to do is find Sally and this egg's going down."

"Err… Sonic?" Thomas was tugging at my robes but I wasn't paying attention.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd take you prisoner, but you're too dangerous to be left alive, what with your power. So I guess I have to strike you down once again."

"Sonic?" Thomas sounded more urgent.

"I'll be dealing with Naugus after this, and then everything should be normal again, so…"

"SONIC!"

"What?" I said exasperatedly, turning to my old friend, "Can't you see you're ruining my victory speech? What is it?"

"T… t… that," Thomas stammered, pointing behind me with a shaking hand. I followed his gaze… and I found myself paralyzed in horror.

"Oh, no! Oh no, no, no!" I whispered in a shaking voice, as Robotnik started cackling in triumph. "It can't be!"

Everyone has something to fear. Even the bravest and most valiant of all heroes have something to fear. It is nothing to be ashamed of. If we were all brave, then we'd be rushing into all kinds of horrible situations. Of course, we all have to face our fears or they can affect our judgment and our bravery. I am no different. Though I am the bravest Jedi in the galaxy, I too have something to fear.

There was of course my aquaphobia; my fear of water. However, this isn't so bad now. It's grown less and less over time and I don't mind getting wet. I'm still concerned about deep water but not so much that I'll never go near the sea.

Though I'm not generally afraid of Robotnik, I won't deny that he does scare me sometimes; but then again, he scares everything however much he does, due to his terrible power.

There's also the idea of Robotnik triumphing and wreaking my terrible wrath upon the universe and on my friends. That's something I hope will never happen.

I often worry about whether I can truly protect my friends, family and loved ones but my friends have assured me I could only do the best I could ever do, that I wasn't all powerful and that some things are beyond my control.

But it is one thing I, Prince Sonic Hedgehog, the hero of the galaxy, fear more than anything else. I am not ashamed but it does still haunt me. It is my worst nightmare. What I saw was something I had hoped never to happen again to the girl I love more than anything else. What happened that day would haunt me for a long time afterwards. As I stared, paralyzed in horror, an old nightmare came bobbing to the surface.

_Sonic, where were you when the brains were handed out?_

Mobius and Coruscant were safe; everyone had been spared a terrible fate of becoming either mindless slaves or dead. But it had all come at a terrible cost.

_Freedom Fighters; Priority One!_ Mecha Sally said in a terrible, cold electronic voice. My worst nightmare had come back to life!


End file.
